Watching Taylor
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: "You, me, and Carter are going to be together." Lori said. Taylor sat there stunned.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Here's the story I Promised. **

Lori Stevens missed watching her daughter Carter sleep. She was 17 now. It had been so many years. Yet since she was gone it felt like 17 seconds. She walked into the living room and pulled out a box of pictures. She looked at all of the pictures she had of Carter. Age 16 to age 3. She had finally reached the last picture. Carter's third birthday party picture. The one where she was still Lyndon Wilson. Even though it pained her to remember that her Carter was with her biological family. It wasn't fair. That was her child, she raised her. Just because Elizabeth gave birth to her doesn't mean she was that girls mother. Lori new what Carter liked. Her favorite favorite flavor of ice cream was cookie dough with gummy bears and sprinkles. Her favorite singer was Britney Spears. Her favorite song was Poker Face. She liked going shopping and going to restaurants. That was her child.

Lori looked down and pulled out one last picture and smiled at it. It was from Carter's third birthday party, but it wasn't Carter. It was Taylor. She looked at the beautiful blonde haired 3 year old and smiled.

"Carrie" she thought "I was gonna name you Carrie"

Lori remembered how she had tried to take Taylor too. She loved the little girl just as much as she loved Carter. Lori got up and pulled out another box. She had always kept this box a secret and hadn't told anyone especially Carter. She pulled out a picture she had secretly taken of Taylor and Carter shopping together.

"My girls" she said.

She pulled out some of the other pictures she had. She had Taylor's school pictures, and graduation pictures, and birthday pictures. She always wanted to have her. She imagined having Carter and Carrie and herself shopping and gossiping. Every chance she got she would google Taylor and see how she was. All she wanted was to have her twins. She looked through all of her pictures of Taylor. She remembered the time she "accidentally" ran into her and Elizabeth at the store just so she could talk to her.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oooh mom what do you think?" Carter asked as she spun around in her pink dress.

"Girl you look good" Lori said.

Carter ran off to look at some jewelry to match her dress and Lori began looking at dresses for herself. She was about to walk down an aisle when she stopped. She saw Elizabeth Wilson standing with her daughter Taylor. She decided it was time stop watching and time to start talking. She walked up to the two women.

"Hi Elizabeth" she said.

"Janet Simpson?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep!" Lori said cheerfully "it's been so long. Look at you Carrie…uh Taylor. You look stunning."

"Thank you" Taylor replied kindly.

Taylor was wearing the same dress that Carter was wearing.

"Janet used to take care of your friend Victoria when you were little and she baby sat you and and Lyndon before she was abducted" Elizabeth explained to Taylor.

"Linda was abducted?" Lori asked pretending not to know.

"Yes" Elizabeth said glumly "right off the front lawn of our home."

"Oh I'm sorry" Lori said pretending to care "well I have to go but it was great seeing you."

"Great to see you too" Elizabeth agreed.

Lori turned to walk away but paused.

"Hey you think I could get a picture with Taylor" Lori asked hopefully.

"Sure I guess" Taylor said.

Taylor hugged Lori for the picture.

"Well I best be going" she said "bye Taylor"

"Goodbye" Taylor said.

*END FLASHBACK*

Lori wanted to see both of her girls again. She decided to buy them some new clothes for when the three of them could run away together

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Lori looked threw the racks at some tops. She already had 6 outfits for each girl. She separated two of tops and looked to see that Taylor was on the next aisle.

"I have to talk to her" Lori thought.

Lori walked around to the aisle Taylor was on.

"Taylor" she said.

Taylor turned around to see the woman who had ruined her life by taking her sister and scowled.

"What are you doing here" Taylor asked angrily "shouldn't you be hiding from the police."

"I came to get outfits for you and Carter" Lori said putting her hands on Taylor's shoulders.

"Why?" Taylor asked upset and confused.

Lori looked around and then turned back to Taylor.

"Can we talk outside?" Lori asked.

**Authors Note**

**Hey everybody! This was originally supposed to be a one shot but I had so many ideas that I thought I'd make it a story. Updating Soon**

**NightOfTheLivingLolipops**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Here's chapter two!**

Taylor and Lori sat at a table outside of the clothing store. Lori looked up and smiled at Taylor while Taylor frowned.

"What if you want?" Taylor asked angrily "Carter already said that she wasn't going with you"

Lori started laughing and Taylor looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Talyor asked.

"Carter is coming with me" Lori said "I know my daughter she wouldn't just leave me."

"She's not your daughter" Taylor explained

"Don't you ever say that again that is my child!" Lori snapped.

"No she's not" Taylor said "you didn't give birth to her or nurse her or raise her until she was three and a half. All you have done is hurt me and my family! Our lives were miserable because you took her Carter she's not your daughter and she doesn't belong to you!"

Lori looked furious.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Carter was in the kitchen talking to one of her old friends from when she thought she was Carter Stevens. Her name was Victoria and she has red hair and green eyes.

"So do you like it here?" Victoria asked.

"Yea it's cool" Carter said "Grant is hilarious and Taylor is cool."

"What about your mom and dad?" Victoria asked

"My dad has bend sneaky lately and has been doing things behind my back and Elizabeth was having an affair."

"Wow" Victoria said "why do you call her Elizabeth?"

"Victoria she's not my mom" Carter explained "my mom is on the run"

"Carter come on" Victoria said "you know how I am with stuff like that."

"Yea I know because of Olivia" Carter said.

"Exactly my sister was abducted when she was 6 months old and it hurt my mom sooo much" Victoria said " and it wasn't long after Meghan was murdered.

"I know" Carter said "your younger sister was abducted and your older sister was murdered. That must have been hard since you were only 3."

"Yea" Victoria said "but it was harder on my mom."

Victoria walked out of Carter's room and Carter sighed. Carter walked over to her drawer and pulled out the picture of her and her mom.

"Love you more" she said.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Taylor" Lori explained "your mom put my sister in jail I had to take Carter she deserved it"

"My mom is a cop she was doing her job" Taylor argued.

Lori smiled at Taylor and pulled out her wallet. She showed her a picture of Carter.

"You two have the same expression when your mad" she said.

"Yea well we would probably had more things in common if you hadn't taken her" Taylor said.

"Taylor, if it makes you feel better I was going to take you too" Lori explained "I had everything planned and ready. I was going to have my twin girls Carter and Carrie."

Lori pulled out a picture of her, Carter, and Taylor from their third birthday party. Taylor looked at the photo but then another picture caught her attention. It was a picture of her in the second grade.

"How did you get that picture of my in the second grade" Taylor asked

Lori didn't answer.

"Have you been stalking me?" Taylor asked

"Taylor, you and you sister are my children. And I know Carter will come with me if she knows your coming. I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." Lori said "you, me and Carter are going to be together.

Taylor sat there stunned.

"Listen, I have to go but you can't tell Carter you saw me. Not until everything's ready" Lori said standing up.

Taylor turned her head for a second "I can't promise you that" she said.

Taylor turned back around but when she did. Lori was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note**

**Heres Chapeter 4!**

Taylor stood in front of her sisters door debating whether she should knock. She decided not to and began to turn away but Carter opened the door herself.

"Hey Tay what's up?" **Carter** asked.

"Umm" Taylor began "there's something I need to tell you."

"What it is?" Carter asked.

Before Taylor could answer a loud crash came from Elizabeth and David's room. Carter and Taylor ran to see what happened.

"Mom?!" Taylor yelled while walking in the room.

Carter and Taylor turned the corner to look in the bathroom where the noise came from. They peaked inside and couldn't believe what they saw.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Jessica Phillips had the best mom in the entire world. They went shopping together, they loved going out for froyo and she could tell her mom anything. Her moms name was Sydney Phillips and she had a red hair and a bunch of pierces, which made her the cool mom. Everyone would say they looked alike but Jessica new her moms red hair was dyed.

"Jessie come on you always get the same thing" Sydney said "Cookies and Cream froyo with gummy worms."

"Mom you know how I feel about gummy worms" Jessica said "and I love cookies and cream"

"Yea but look at all your choices" Sydney said "You got strawberries and brownies and Oooh crushed Oreos and Gummy bears"

"Yes well gummy bears aren't as good as gummy worms" Jessica said

"Hey don't hate on the gummy bears" Sydney argued "hey did I ever tell you, you have a cousin who loves gummy bears"

Jessica and Sydney sat down at their favorite table.

"Mom! You didn't even tell me I had a cousin!" Jessica said smiling.

"Yea well you do" Sydney said "I have a sister named Lori and she has a daughter named Carter and she looooves gummy bears"

Jessica giggled at her mom. Jessica's phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Sydney asked.

"It's Ben" Jessica mumbled.

"I thought you two broke up" Sydney said.

"We did but he is always trying to hook up" Jessica said.

"So what is this?" Sydney asked "a booty call"

"Eww mom!" Jessica said "I'm 13. Please do not use the word booty call with me every again."

"Hey I'm just saying" Sydney said "if you want to go with your friends you can."

"Oh no mom I couldn't" Jessica said "this is our day".

"We went shopping and went to dinner." Sydney said "and besides you can she me anytime"

"Ok" Jessica said "bye".

"Wait, take my coat you might get cold" Sydney said.

"Mom com on" Jessica said.

"Hey let me do one mom thing" Sydney pleaded "Love you"

"Love you more" Jessica said.

"Love you most" Sydney said.

Jessica walked out the door not knowing that her whole life was about to change.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Elizabeth was bent over the toilet throwing up when her daughters walked in.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Carter asked.

"Yea I've just been a little queasy lately" Elizabeth responded.

"Well do you know why?" Taylor asked

Elizabeth sighed "I think I'm pregnant" she said.

Authors Note

DUN DUN DUN!

Well there's chapter 3! And this time I have some poll questions?

1. Who do you think the father of Elizabeth's possible baby is?

2. Will Taylor tell Carter about Lori?

3. Who do you think Jessica and Sydney are?

I'll update soon

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


	4. Chapter 4

Sydney Phillips sat at home watching the news.

"On to our next story" the anchor man said "still no sign of Lyndon Wilson's abuctor. She is said to go by the name Lori Stevens and she has brown hair and brown eyes."

Sydney couldn't believe it. She had no idea her sister had been caught. She usually watched the news every day since she had broken out of jail. She pulled out the planning book that they had made when she first broke out of jail. She looked through all of the pictures and names. Sydney smiled at all of the fake names she had had over the years Fiona Carpenter, Ellen James, Hallie Jennings, and her most recent Sydney Phillips. She had gotten so used to going by fake names she had almost forgot her real name, Carter Stevens. She missed her old name but it's not like she could go by it. If she googled that name all that would come was the best thing she had ever done. Murdered the daughter of Elaine McCarthy. Meghan. Carter picked up the phone to call her sister, Jessica.

"Jess" she said "you didn't tell me Elizabeth got her daughter back."

"Carter that is my child and you know it" Lori who's real name was Jessica said "and I'm going to get her back and her sister but I'm pretty sure you need to worry about getting your own child back"

Lori hung up the phone before Carter could ask why.

"And another news on kidnapping, Olivia McCarthy was found tonight with another woman pretending to be her mother. She is said to go by the name Sydney Phillips" the anchor man said.

"Elizabeth you got Carter back" Sydney/Carter said "but you don't get to have my daughter too."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"Mom I can't believe your having a baby" Taylor said excited.

"Yea it's great" Carter said not sounding very excited.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"Are you even sure that baby is dads" Carter asked.

Elizabeth paused and then sighed.

"Carter, I am positive that this baby is your fathers" Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Taylor asked "when did you guys…you know…do it?"

"After he got off the phone with Lori I told him he did a great job and then…"

Carter and Taylor giggled.

"Well then I'm very happy for you" Carter said.

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied "now come here you two and give me a hug."

Carter and Taylor smiled and hugged their mom, and then the door burst open and standing there was Victoria, her mom Elaine and her dad Brian.

"Elizabeth" Elaine said crying "can you please come with us. They think they've found Olivia and I know you've been to this so can you please…"

"Hey don't worry" Elizabeth reassured "I'll come with you."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Jessica sat there crying and waiting for her supposed family. Her entire life had been a lie. And then to find out that her mom was a murderer.

"I was just a pawn in her little game" Jessica said.

"OLIVIA!" A woman shouted.

Jessica turned around and saw a woman who looked just like her. She was stunned.

"Liv!" Another voice shouted.

Jessica looked and saw a teenager who looked just like her mom. They both ran up to hug her.

"Your so beautiful" Elaine said "I'm your mom".

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Carter and Jessica were sitting at detective Susan Sherman's office listening to their parents backstory.

"So what your saying is" Carter said "my mom and her mom are sisters and they murdered Victorias sister Meghan."

Authors Note

DUN! DUN! DUN!

Haha I love doing that! Anyway next chapter is when Taylor yelled Carter about Lori.

NightOfTheLivingLolipops


End file.
